


The Dare

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Fairy Tail [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Laxus/Natsu, M/M, Slash, dares, sleeping, tags will be added as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray dares Natsu to masturbate over Laxus while the blonde is asleep. Gray doesn't think Natsu can do it since the pinkette was never quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Can Play at That Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaCannonvale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaCannonvale/gifts).



> Hi All! 
> 
> I found myself writing another thing, and even though i'm still writing it, I wanted to get part of it posted and see if it's worth continuing!  
> Thoughts? Suggestions?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail
> 
> Pairing: Laxus/Natsu

Natsu ran a finger over the lips of his victim. He pulled away when Laxus let out a breath, completely unaware of what was happening. Natsu couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but a dare was a dare.

“Laxus,” whispered Natsu, carefully climbing over the larger mage, straddling his waist but not yet touching. “Wake up,” Natsu drawled softly, popping the ‘p’ as he hovered over Laxus’ face. The fire mage was shocked that even with Laxus’ honed senses, he could get so close to Laxus without the man waking up.

Still Laxus did not wake up.

Natsu gently licked at the tanned cheek under his lips, humming at the slightly salty taste. There was something about his taste that was just electrifying.

“Mm,” mumbled Laxus shifting slightly in his sleep. Natsu moaned when a hand brushed against a sensitive organ. Natsu wore almost nothing. The only thing he had on was Laxus’ dark coat with the fur lining. The jacket was so soft and gentle on his skin. His favorite part however was how much it smelled like Laxus. The smell alone drove him crazy with desire.

“If you don’t wake up soon, I’ll have to start without you,” taunted Natsu ducking his head under Laxus’ chin and taking a whiff. Natsu couldn’t help groaning and stealing another taste of the skin before him.

Natsu has used his hands to punch many enemies. His fists were very fear inducing to some people. To others they were known for friendly pats on the back or as food snatchers. And what Laxus hopefully might soon discover was their ability to pleasure.

“Laxus,” hissed Natsu, probing his entrance with a finger before sliding it in. He kept his gaze on Laxus’ face as his breathing accelerated and his face flushed. His pupils were blown wide. He wanted Laxus to wake up and see him like this. Dressed in nothing but his ridiculous cloak, fingering himself open.

Natsu’s hips dipped down, brushing against Laxus’ abs. “Oh god,” moaned Natsu, his dick twitching at the warm skin. Laxus wore silk sleep pants to bed and nothing else. Natsu wanted nothing more than to rub himself all over Laxus’ naked torso.

Laxus’ eyes fluttered open as Natsu put a second finger in, scissoring them and drawing a deep moan from Natsu. “L-Laxus!”

Grey/Blue eyes snapped open before widening at the sight above him. Flushed cheeks, crazy hair, moans spilling from his lips and a trembling body mad Natsu the best thing he’s ever woken up to in a long time.

“Natsu.”

“Fuck!” gasped the fire mage before he came all over Laxus’ chest, hips stuttering. Natsu emptied himself entirely, whimpering when he pulled his fingers out and collapsed on Laxus’ messy chest. When Natsu felt Laxus shift, he tumbled off of Laxus and climbed up on his shaky legs. “Nope. You don’t get to touch.”

“Why the hell not?” demanded Laxus sitting up.

“You took too long to wake up. I’m going to go take my shower. I have to leave for work in half an hour.” Natsu winked and then disappeared into their shared bathroom. Laxus was left aroused in their bed, glaring at the closed door.

“Two can play at that game, Natsu.”


	2. That Asshole!

Gray pulled Natsu to the side from their friends, putting an arm around the Fire Mage's shoulders so they could speak quietly among themselves without anyone overhearing. "And? Did you do it?"

Natsu nodded, a blush slowly. "Yeah, but he woke up."

"I told you, didn't I?" smirked Gray. "You probably ran your mouth while you were doing it, just to prove a point, weren't you?"

"Shut up," hissed Natsu, shoving Gray. The Ice Mage laughed it off, looking over Natsu’s shoulder to the second floor where he could feel Laxus staring at them. Gray recognized that look on the other mage’s face.

“Uh Natsu, you didn’t let Laxus touch you, did you?”

Natsu shook his head. “No. How did you know that?”

“…” Gray was going to point out Laxus, but the blonde shook his head minutely with a shark grin on his face. This was more than Gray needed to know about their sex life! He shrugged and pushed Natsu back to the table their friends were at. “No reason. Just a hunch.”

Later that evening while Natsu was stretched out on their shared bed wearing an old shirt, shorts, and his scarf, Laxus walked in with a small box in his hand. Natsu sent it a curious look, but shrugged it off.

“What took you so long?”

Laxus placed the box on his nightstand and then shed his shirt. “Had to talk to the old man.”

Natsu nodded; glad to hear that the relationship between Makarov and Laxus was mending well. He stretched his arms over his head, his shirt ridding up. He didn’t bother to fix it or move his arms down as he rolled on his back and stared up at Laxus.

“What?”

“You’re not mad, are you?” Natsu asked. “About this morning?”

Laxus snorted and rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Good!” grinned Natsu climbing onto his knees. He wrapped his arms around Laxus’ neck and pulled him down for a peck. “I don’t like it when you’re angry with me, even if the make up sex is great.”

Laxus chuckled. “No angry sex here. How about ‘I’ll miss you’ sex?”

“Eh?” Natsu pulled away, but Laxus would have none of that. He crawled on to the bed, causing Natsu to lay back. "What do you mean? Do you have a job?"

"Mhmm," hummed Laxus, trailing his lips down Natsu's neck. "It'll be for a couple weeks." Laxus bit into Natsu's shoulder where neck met shoulder. His canines went through skin, blood filling his mouth. 

"Fuck!" shouted Natsu, grabbing fists full of short blonde hair. Thin, but strong legs wrapped themselves around Laxus' hips to hold the bigger mage close. 

"We're about to," grinned Laxus, a hand slipping under Natsu's shirt.

-Laxus/Natsu-

The next morning, Natsu woke up in bed alone. He dazedly stared at the spot beside him, empty of his lover. He flopped a hand onto the spot and felt no warmth. Laxus has been gone for a while now. Natsu was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he spotted the chest from last night open on Laxus' side table.

He crawled over and looked inside where he found a note.

" **Natsu, gone for 2 weeks. Be good. -Laxus** ," read Natsu. He flipped the page over and read the small message out-loud. " **It takes two to play?** " Natsu had only one second of confusion until a magic circle appeared beneath him and then he felt deep vibrations where there shouldn't be any. He collapsed onto the bed and curled in on himself as the vibrations grew every few seconds. 

"W-wh-What the fuck." A groan slipped out of his lips as he slipped a hand in his shorts and started touching himself. It didn't take long until he released, the vibrations stopping immediately. Natsu panted as he laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with flushed cheeks and a sensitive body. 

Another note appeared and floated down to land on his face.

" **Until I get back, have fun. It's word activated. Well...more than one word. It has different settings depending on the word. Once the word is used, it can't be reused. Oh. And don't try to remove the spell. You'll activate another setting.** "

Natsu whimpered as the thoughts of the next two weeks flash before his mind's eye. "You ass- mmgh

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness, but like I said. Just testing this plot out.  
> Hope it was worth reading!


End file.
